<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Somewhere Over The Rainbow by dystopianparker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886788">Somewhere Over The Rainbow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dystopianparker/pseuds/dystopianparker'>dystopianparker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>tom holland - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Colorblind Soulmate AU, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dystopianparker/pseuds/dystopianparker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You met your soulmate once when you were very young, and twenty years later you still don't know who he is. After you have given up on finding him again, he stumbles into your flower shop.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Somewhere Over The Rainbow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The alarm from your phone blared in your ear waking you from a dreamless sleep. You groaned and pushed the phone under your pillow to try and quiet the noise not wanting to get up yet. When the noise didn't subside, you rubbed the sleep out of your eyes to wake up and grabbed your phone from under your pillow to turn of the alarm. You tossed it onto the nightstand and your head hit your pillow again. Two more minutes that's all you needed. When your second alarm went off, you knew you were going to be late for class.</p><p>"Shit!" you shouted jumping out of bed. Luckily you knew this would happen, you had a tendency to oversleep, so you already laid out your outfit for the day. You threw on your jeans and black t-shirt, and pulled on your red converse, at least you hoped they were red. They looked more like a very faded pink to you. When you bought them, your friend Hannah said they were red and you trusted her. She wasn't color blind like you.</p><p>In your world, each person had a soulmate, but the way each person was connected to their soulmate was different. Some were color blind like you, and when you met your person the world would burst into color. Some had tattoos of the first thing the other said to them. Some could feel the others pain and emotions that only got more intense the closer you got to them. There were an infinite amount of different ways that someone was connected to their soulmate, each one more special than the other. Unfortunately for you that lead to some weird interaction with people you haven't met.</p><p>As you waited for the bus to take you to school, a woman around your age, maybe a little younger, walked up to you and sat next to you on the bench.</p><p>"Weird for the sun to be out at this time of day," she said to you.</p><p>You looked at her confused. "It's 9 am in the middle of summer," she stated.</p><p>She huffed and looked down with disappointment. "Sorry to have bothered you," she said then got up and left you alone.</p><p>By the disappointed look you assumed she had a tattoo of a sentence on her somewhere and was hoping you'd say them to her.  It wasn't the weirdest interaction you have had with someone who was trying to find their soulmate, but it was better than someone touching you without warning to see if anything happened. It's not uncommon for people to go around touching random strangers or starting weird conversations. Everyone wants to find their person, so you couldn't blame them.</p><p>You rode the bus to class and managed to be seated right before your astronomy professor was about start their lecture. This week they were lecturing about distant galaxies and how the gases in them affect the color they appear to be. He went through several pictures of different galaxies that scientist have discovered and were photoshopped to make the color more noticeable. To anyone else it would have been remarkable, but you didn't see the appeal. A few you could make out the a bit of pink swirled on the pictured, but most of them were a mix of different greys and blacks. Sure the idea of places so far from Earth and the universe being so fast was incredible to you, but some of the more aesthetic beauty of the universe was beyond you. Maybe if you had your soulmate in your life, it would be different, but you tried not to think about it.</p><p>You weren't always color blind. When you were five years old, you had managed to get away from your mother for a little bit at the mall. You slipped away to look at the stuffed dolphin in the toy section at Target. When you got there, there was a boy who hugging the dolphin you wanted.</p><p>You marched up to him and tugged the tail to get it out of his arms. "That's mine," you shouted.</p><p>"Is not," he shouted back. He pulled the dolphin back to him, knocking you over. The pain from the fall coursed through your body and you started to cry. "Wait, no. Don't cry," the boy said. He didn't mean to make you cry, he just wanted the stuffed dolphin. He searched the shelves for another one then grabbed one and presented it to you. "You can have this one," he offered.</p><p>It wasn't the same as the other one. The one he had was a different color than the one he was handing you. You both had the same realization at the same time. You both could see color. Everything was so bright it almost hurt your eyes. The both of you looked around at all the pretty colors surrounding you in the toy section. You wiped away the tears on your cheeks and took the dolphin from him and gave him a smile. The boy had a dark shade of hair and you could see he was missing his two front teeth when he smiled back.</p><p>"Oh, there you are." You turned to see your mother running over to you. She knelt down and hugged you close to her. "Don't run away from me again," She said grabbing your arm pulling you away from the boy and out of the store.</p><p>It wasn't until a couple months later that your parents figured out that you could see color. You often asked what color was what, but now being able to see the color and identify it right away, it didn't take long for them to figure it out. They told you that the boy was probably your soulmate. When you found that out, you wanted to find him again. But you never did.</p><p>Now almost twenty years later, you could only see a few colors like yellow and red, but they were faded at that. The color started to fade after being separated from him for so long. The same thing would happen with your aunt when her husband was awhile on business. She couldn't feel him as often as when they were together, but she swore that it only made the reunion better. As for you, you didn't even know who your soulmate was and you tried to not think about how might not ever know it.</p><p>Astronomy was your only class for the day. After lecture, you headed to work. Ironically, you worked in a flower shop. In your defense, you started working there when you could still see most of the colors even if they were faded. Luckily you knew most flowers by shape and all of them were labeled with type and color thanks to your boss. You were one of her best employees when it came to flower arrangements, so she didn't want to lose you after the color faded away.</p><p>The shop was busy with an order for a wedding later that day. Most of the workers were either putting arrangements together last minute in the back or packing up the truck to transport them to the venue, leaving you with manning the front. A few people had come in and bought prearranged bouquets. You were a little bored when the bell on the door rung bring your attention back to your job. A young man walked in looking around at all the different flowers, but went straight to front desk where you were.</p><p>"Can I help you, sir?" you said in your best customer service voice.</p><p>"Yeah, I was hoping you could help me pick some flowers for my mum. It's her birthday and I wanted to get her some," he said.</p><p>You smiled at him. You loved whenever a man came in buying flowers for his mother. It always made your heart warm. And the British accent didn't help by making your heart flutter, you always a had a thing for British accents. "Well, lucky for you flowers are my specialty. Is there a particular flower she likes?"</p><p>The man scratched the back of his head. "Well, I think she likes roses, but to be honest I'm not really sure," he admitted.</p><p>"That's fine. Roses are always a good choice and they smell beautiful. And since it's her birthday I think we should make something it little bit more special than just a dozen roses."</p><p>"My thoughts exactly," he agreed. His smile made the room shine bright in your dull world.</p><p>"I'll be right back and get that started for you. Would you like a vase?" you asked.</p><p>He nodded. "Sure."</p><p>You went into the back to grab some more flowers and brought them to the assembly station. You started off with roses as the base flower and decided to go from there. Roses were easy to work with. You decided to group them with some pink lilies, alstroemerias and waxflowers. As you were putting them together you noticed the pink of the rose petals seemed almost brighter than normal, not as faded. Dismissing it as just the type of flower and not your eyesight, you moved on. But when you adjusting the flowers to get them in the perfect position, the waxflower seemed brighter as well. Not exactly black, like you always saw them, but purple? You looked back at the stand were you got them thinking maybe you got the wrong flower, but it read "purple waxflower" like always.</p><p>You shook your head thinking maybe it was the garden company you bought them from mixed up the order. You wanted to ask a coworker to verify the color, but they were working on the wedding order. The only other person in the store was the man. With a huff, you finished making the bouquet, wrapping a white ribbon around the vase and brought it out to him.</p><p>"How does this look?" you asked.</p><p>The man smiled and nodded. "These look great. Thank you."</p><p>"Does the color look alright? The colors don't contrast or anything, do they?" you asked. You wanted to make you sure that they looked good and there were any contrasting colors, since your eyes decided to play ticks on you.</p><p>The man shrugged and shook his head. "I-I can't really see the color, but they still look beautiful even if they are just black and uh-" He squinted at the bouquet, "Actually, do you know what color this is?" he asked pointing to the waxflower.</p><p>It took you a moment to register what he just asked. He's colorblind too. Maybe he's your soulmate, the boy from the store who wanted the dolphin too. That would explain why you were able to see the waxflower differently.</p><p>No, it couldn't possibly. If he was your soulmate, then why didn't the color come back all at once? You should be feeling like Dorothy right now, walking out of your black and white world into a rainbow filled one where nothing is dull and boring, but bright and vivid. Like you remember.</p><p>Your aunt had always described that whenever he husband came home everything flooded back all at once. It felt like coming home. So why was this happening. Whatever was going on, you needed to calm your heart from pounding so hard.</p><p>"It should be purple. I'm colorblind too, so..." you explained.</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"</p><p>"It's fine. Um- How will you be paying," you asked stepping over to the register.</p><p>"Card," he replied. As you were ringing him up, he asked, "if you're colorblind, how do you... you know?" he gestured around him.</p><p>"All the flowers have their name and color on the label. When I started working here, I could actually see most of the colors, but it slowly faded over time," you said.</p><p>The man nodded and looked around the shop at all the different flowers. It didn't seem like he was in a hurry to leave after he finished paying. He kept staring at you like you were a mystery he was trying to figure out.</p><p>"Can you see any color?" he asked.</p><p>"I can see some. Like my shoes-" you looked down at your shoes and they weren't the faded pink they were this morning. Now they were a bright red. "Uh, look pink? At least they did this morning?" You walked around the corner to show him your shoes. "Do they look red to you?"</p><p>The man's brows pulled together in confusion, but his expression shifted to one of amazement. "They look red to me! At least I think that's red." He seemed just as unsure as you. "It's been so long since I could see color."</p><p>Both of you looked around the show and every flower seemed to be a shade brighter. Before most of the flowers were some shade of grey, but now they seemed to getting more color to them the longer you looked at them.</p><p>"Do the flowers look more colorful to you?" the man asked you.</p><p>You nodded. You looked at him and saw that his eyes were a brown and matched the color of his hair. They looked softer and kinder than they did when he first walked in. His skin was transforming from a greyish white to a bright light tan. With all the colors coming in around you, you only wanted to look at him. Tiny dots of brown showed up around his nose and cheeks. You had the urge to reach out and touch him, but he seemed to beat you to it. His hand reached out to cup your cheek and that's when it happened.</p><p>All at once everything burst into a rainbow of color. The flowers all around you shined in all the different purples, and blues, and greens, and yellows. The change was so sudden it almost hurt your eyes. This feeling felt familiar. Like a distant memory had come back to you. It was just like you aunt as described. It felt like coming home.</p><p>You both stared at each other just taking everything in until he finally spoke.</p><p>"You wouldn't happen to like dolphins, would you?" he asked unable to control the smile on his face.</p><p>You laughed and nodded your head. "Yes," you giggled. "I love them."</p><p>"I'm Tom," he introduced himself.</p><p>"Y/N."</p><p>The world is even more beautiful than you remember because now you have a pair chocolate brown eyes to stare into.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>